


Contact List

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes up to discover that Gabriel messed with the contact list on his cell phone, he has a long day ahead of him to fix the problem.  Worst of all, he'll have to take his chances on which number is Castiel's (his best friend who he has loved for years).  How is he going to make it through?</p><p>Crappy summary, I apologize.  This was inspired by a tumblr post.  Hopefully it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact List

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/title%20card%202_zpscos1jo0x.jpg.html)

 

Dean stared at the contact list on his cell phone. He had been staring for the past ten minutes, but the phone numbers just weren’t changing. Not in the way they had magically changed since last night. For they HAD changed since last night. Where once it had read _Benny, Cas, Charlie_ , now there were names such as _Captain Blood, Empress Sissi_ , and _Mr. Roger_ s.

Dean blinked, shook his head, and blinked again. Nope. The names remained. He wracked his brain, trying to think how it could have happened. Nothing had been out of the ordinary last night. A few friends had come over to spend time with him and Sam. Just Charlie, Cas, Gabriel—

Gabriel.

Dean groaned. Of _course_ Gabriel would do something like this. He should have known right away. Once again, he scrolled through the phone, scanning all the names. There. Loki. That had to be it. Gabriel was currently rocking a huge crush on Tom Hiddleston. The again, who wasn’t? Dean couldn’t help a moment of wistfulness as he thought about those blue eyes. But that brought to mind ANOTHER pair of blue eyes and he felt his cheeks flush. He shook himself from those thoughts and pressed the call button.

It was only two rings before Gabriel answered cheerfully. “Dean-o!”

“You bastard.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Didn’t like my little surprise?”

“Tell me what the names are.”

“Aw, but that would take all the fun out of it.” Dean could hear Gabriel’s grin through the phone.

“Gabriel, I mean it.”

“No.” He was enjoying this far too much. 

“How the hell am I supposed to figure out who’s who??”

“Process of elimination?” Gabriel suggested.

“Gabriel, I swear to God—“

“Oops, gotta go!” And the phone went dead before Dean could finish up his threat. He growled out his frustration, chucking a pillow at the wall. This was going to take all damn day.

 

**~*~**

 

Several hours later, Dean had sorted about half the numbers on his phone, and he was sick and tired of it. Benny had been Captain Blood. Neither was entirely certain why, but since the moniker was the name of a pirate, Benny was completely satisfied. Dean, who still had about twenty numbers to go, was not. 

He hadn’t yet found Castiel, and wasn’t sure how he felt about doing so. Calling Cas without knowing it was Cas he was calling….  
He still got nervous enough calling Cas on a regular basis. Which was stupid. They had known each other their entire lives; he shouldn’t get nervous calling his best friend. But once he had realized he wanted Castiel to be _more_ than a friend….well, that’s when the nerves set in.

As far as he could tell, Cas was oblivious to his feelings. Or maybe he knew and just didn’t feel the same, so he was just playing innocent to spare Dean’s feelings. Either way, every day with Cas was a blessing and yet terrible torture, and the thought of making a mystery phone call? Well, that was complete torture as well.

Dean selected the number for _‘Chosen One’_ and hit send. It was answered after a handful of rings by a very muffled “hello?”, the caller obviously having a mouth full of food.

“Who is this?” Dean was greeted with only silence. “Someone changed the numbers in my phone.”

“What did they change my name to?”

That was not the response Dean wanted. He sighed. “Chosen One.”

The answer was immediate. “Don’t change it back.”

“BUT WHO ARE YOU?”

“I’m the Chosen One.”

Dean’s frustration was reaching a boiling point and he was about to snap. Then he realized that there was only one person this could be. “…..Charlie?”

The answer that time was both immediate and helpful. “Handmaiden?”

Despite the frustration, he couldn’t help but smile. “You’re SUCH a pain in the ass.”

“Oh, I know.” He could hear her swallowing another mouthful of whatever it was she was eating. “So, someone messed with your phone, huh. Let me guess: Gabriel?”

“Got it in one.”

“How many more numbers you got to figure out?”

Dean sighed. “About twenty.”

“Ouch.” Her tone was sympathetic. “I probably shouldn’t keep you, then.”

“Yea. I’ll talk to you later, Charlie.”

“Chosen One,” she corrected.

“I’m not calling you that.”

“Jerk.”

“Bye.” He hung up, looking once more at the numbers on his phone. Honestly, he was so damn tired of this. Maybe he’d only do one more and leave the rest for later. Dean scanned the numbers. One stood out in particular. “Sweetcheeks,” he read. Shrugging, he hit the send button. 

The phone picked up after the first ring, and Dean didn’t even wait for an answer. “Hey, sweetcheeks,” he greeted, voice slipping into the most sultry tone he could manage. He was tired and it was putting him in a mood.

“…..Dean?”

“Yea? Who’s this?”

“….it’s Cas.”

Dean felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. His heart stopped beating. “Ah….I….” It was as if his tongue was tied in knots; he couldn’t manage to say a word. Instead, he did the only thing he could: he hung up. Immediately he crawled into bed and under the covers, burying his head under his pillow.

If Cas hadn’t previously known how Dean felt, he definitely did now. Sure, Dean could explain what happened with Gabriel and the phone, but none of that would explain why he got so flustered and hung up the phone. If he had just been joking around with Cas, he never would have done that.

Dean looked to his nightstand where a picture frame stood, holding a photo of the two boys when they were a few years younger, each with an arm thrown about the other’s shoulder. They were both slightly sunburned from a day at the beach, but they couldn’t look happier to be together. Dean felt his eyes burn as he looked at it. He knew Cas wouldn’t be upset that Dean had feelings for him, but that didn’t matter. When Dean hadn’t known if Cas knew or not, it was easy to pretend that there was a chance Cas secretly felt the same. Now he would know for sure that there was no hope.

He didn’t even realize how much time was passing, so caught up in his emotions. The sun was at its height now, slanting through the blinds. It was strangely comforting and he began to doze, remembering times when the two would fall asleep together after hours spent playing outdoors.

He was startled from his sleep when a hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped, spinning to see Castiel leaning over him, concerned. “Cas!”

“Dean.” That voice, so deep and yet soft, comforting. “Are you okay?”

Dean could feel his cheeks flush; he looked away. “Of course I am.”

Castiel didn’t wait for an invitation; he sat down beside Dean on the bed. “Then why did you hang up on me?”

Dean really didn’t have a good answer for that. “….I…..”

Cas immediately pressed on. “You called me sweetcheeks.”

Dean knew he was bright red. “Yea. I….” He picked up his phone and opened it to the contact list, holding it out to Cas. “Gabriel messed with my phone last night. Changed all the contacts. I’ve been spending the day calling all the numbers and figuring out who is who.”

Castiel was staring silently at the contact list. “And he saved me under _‘sweetcheeks’_.”

“Yea.” Dean laughed awkwardly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “No clue why.” He prayed that Cas either didn’t realize how blatantly obvious the reasoning was, or that he would play along and let Dean have his little make believe.

Cas was silent for such a long time that Dean was getting nervous. Finally, he spoke up. “Oh,” he said softly. “I was really hoping it was because you have feelings for me.”

Dean’s mouth fell open, ready to deny, so afraid, but Castiel wasn’t done yet.

“Because I have feelings for you,” he finished.

Dean stared, eyes huge. “You…..you do?” Of all the turns he could have seen this day taking, this was not one of them.

Cas nodded at him. “I have for some time now.”

Dean reached, fumblingly, for Cas’ shirtfront, fingers clutching at it. “Why didn’t you say something?”

The smallest smile graced Castiel’s lips. “Why didn’t you?” One hand traced Dean’s fingers where they tangled in his shirtfront. “At least, I’m assuming this is a sign you feel the same way?” Despite his smile, there was a nervousness in his eyes.

Dean didn’t let him stay nervous for long. He leaned in and kissed Castiel soft but deep, slipping his fingers into that thick brown hair. Cas let out the softest gasp at the first touch of Dean’s lips to his but he barely had time to press back before Dean pulled away, smiling at him.

“Does that answer your question?” 

Cas huffed a laugh. “Yes.” And then he was pressing closer, maneuvering them so he had Dean pinned flat on his back against the mattress.

Dean looked up at him in surprise, but smiled. “Aggressive.”

“Always,” Cas murmured, stealing another kiss. Dean chuckled against his lips.

“Guess we’re gonna have to thank Gabriel for fucking with my phone.”

Cas laughed. “Careful. Don’t want his ego getting any bigger than it is.”

“Is that even possible?” 

“Look who’s talking.”

With a noise of indignation, Dean swatted the side of Castiel’s head. The boy only laughed and kissed Dean again, and silence fell in the room as the two lost themselves in learning the secrets of each other’s bodies, wrapped in each other’s embrace far into that long, lovely night.

 

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Bela was Empress Sissi and Garth was Mr. Rogers.^^


End file.
